1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to loose-leaf paper retainers and more specifically it relates to a paper ring. The paper ring will fit within aligned punched holes in a stack of loose-leaf pages, when the loose-leaf pages are removed from a loose-leaf binder, so as to temporarily hold the loose-leaf pages together. The paper ring will allow a person to turn the loose-leaf pages fully around, making it easier to grasp and rear information on all of the loose-leaf pages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous loose-leaf paper retainers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 836,127 to Morden; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,624 to Richards; U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,486 to Zane and U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,490 to Warrington all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.